Planed love
by ZERO MASON
Summary: When Patamon felt abandoned and attacke by DeniDevimon. He and Biyomon sponed a night of loveing, but the others planed on them to fall in love. and L am working POKEMON SPA DAYS and I will updadet as soon as possible


This is my first Digimon story , but it will not be my last. And I'm sorry to my POKEMON SPA DAYS fans for not updating, but I'm having some writers bock. So' this is just to clear my head and I will up dated as soon as I can.

I do not own Digimon and I never will.

This a love story between Patamon and Biyomon, and if you don't like it you don't have to read it. Oh, and please review my story I real want to know if it is good.

Planned Love

His breveing quickies as he runs from his attacker, the thick forest makes it impossible to fly. He comes to a big tree in the middle of forest as a fire blast hits him on his left side, making him fall on to the tree trunk. With some of his remaining strath he looks at his attacker, DemeDevimon.

" HAHAHAHA, you're mine now. said the little rat with wings as he gathered for a nether attack, when he hears a nether attack be shoot.

"Spiral Twister," was yelled as a line green fire hit DeniDevimon was knocked in to a free him self and ran off. The last thing Patamon saw was a pink feathered body coming down next to him.

"Biy...o...mon" he said as he passed out.

TWO HOURS LATER.

"AHH" yelled Patamon as he woke up to find him in a nest with a blanket over him.

"Oh, your awake," came a voice that was as sweet as honey to him from the doorway. "I thought you were going the transform into a DigiEgg." It was Biyomon with a very sweet smile on her beak, and walked to Patamon.

"I'm so glade to see you, Biyomon." he said as he made room for her on the nest. Then his smile turned into a frown when she sat down.

"What's wrong" she asked seeing the way he was acting.

"Can I ask you a questions," he said not looking at her.

"Shier," came from Biyomon.

"Are you going to abandon me like the others," Patamon said trying to fight the tiers in his eyes.

"WHAT," she said in anger and shock, but claim down when she saw he was so scared of being pushed a way, "I will never do that to you Pat," she said very soft and pulled him into a big hug, watch made him blush.

This hug lasted for a while, until Biyomon felt a bomb on her stomach, and when she looked down she saw Patamon's dick, when Patamon saw it he went blood red.

"OMG, Patamon, I didn't know you liked me." she said more happy then made tone.

"Ya, but no female Digimon would like me, not even the one love" Patamon said as he got off the nest and began to walk to the door, when he hears her voice again, turned around to see the sight wanted to see all hi life.

"Patamon I love you , and you love me. So come here and fuck me," said Biyomon, you was holding the lips of her pussy open and you could see her almost invisible breasts. And Patamon came to her and climbed on top of her.

"Are you LOVE," he said as paste the head of his 7 inched dick.

"Yes, fuck me hard," She said as she felt his rod cam into her with easy, and then he began to ram into her a unseen lust and she loved every time it hit in side her."FUCK EVEN HARDER," she begged and he gave her her wish and rammed her so hard that the tree began to shake. Pleaser bullied up into the both of them, till he was ready he cum.

" AHH, BIYOMON, I'M CUMMING SOON," he yelled

"CUM IN ME, LETS SEE IF A DIGIMON CAN GET PREGENT," she screamed at the top of her lungs, as she felt Patamon's seed filled her wormed. Then she came as well, the nest was filled with both of there juices. As they lay in the nest, Patamon had to ask a nether question.

"Biyomon, can we live together," he asked with those dark blue eyes.

And with a smile Biyomon said, "Yes, now lets get some sleep," she said as she and Patamon made out until they fell asleep, but unknown to them they were being watched, by Palmon. She jumped down and ran to the middle of the forest were the other Digimon were whating, and when she showed up she had news.

"Well," Augmon said as he saw her coming.

"They are together," she said out of breath.

"So, tomorrow we go tell Patamon we're sorry," Gatomon said with the other agreeing.

THE NEXT DAY

Augmon and the others applies, Patamon exerted it, but he still had unfinished business.

"O,k, can you guys help me find that Denedevimon that attacked me." Patamon said as the others looked puzzled.

"A DemiDevimon attacked you last night," an outraged Gatomon said.

"YE," said Patamon. The others looked a each other and then Agumon said.

"We well find him, you and Biyomon hang out here," Agumon said as he and others took off to find the little Wing rat. And for the rest of their lives Biyomon and Patamon lived, loved, and fucked in their love tree.

THE END.

I got this story from reading Wild Wild West by DV45. I love your story man. Oh and if you have any story idea tell me and I well see what I can do. and pleas Review. and I am sorry about the problems in the story. 


End file.
